For any traveler traveling to any destination, the traveler or someone connected with the traveler typically plan and prepare an itinerary for the trip. However, travel itinerary planning is often a difficult and time consuming task, especially for a traveler visiting a destination for the first time. Often, planning a travel itinerary involves substantial research to identify points-of-interest (POIs) at the destination worth visiting, the time worth spending at each POI, and the time it may take to travel from one POI to another POI. Without any prior knowledge, one must rely on travel books, personal travel blogs, or a combination of online resources and services such as travel guides, map services, public transportation sites, and human intelligence to piece together an itinerary.
All these options have shortcomings. Travel books do not cover all cities and locations and, perhaps more importantly, are not free. Personal travel blogs reflect individual person's view, with no guarantees provided over the writer's experience or the amount of preparation invested in planning the trip. Finally, compiling an itinerary by selecting individual POIs and researching their to's and fro's is a task that is both time consuming and requires significant research expertise.